Best Birthday Ever!
by himymfan89
Summary: Barney and Marshall's birthdays are coming up and Robin and Lily came up with the best gift they could possible get. Set one year after season 8! Barney and Robin are married. Rated M for a reason! Barney/Robin, Marshall/Lily and Robin/Lily! Enjoy :)))


Barney and Marshall sat on the couch which had been moved into Barney and Robin's bedroom.

It was the weekend, and it had been Marshall's birthday that Thursday, and it would be Barney's that coming Monday.

And not knowing what to buy the guys who had everything, Lily and Robin had come up with an idea for a present that they would never forget.

They were now standing in front of their men in the sluttiest, tiniest, underwear they could find;

Matching lace bras, G-string thongs, and the hottest black heels.

Robin's underwear set was red, Lily's was black.

The guys were both dry at the mouth, and their cocks were hard at the sight of their sexy wives… and also at the prospect of what was about to happen.

"Okay, there are rules!" Lily started.

'Of course there are rules...' Barney and Marshall thought.

"One; you are only allowed to touch your own wife, and her only…any wandering hands and this ends." Lily continued, and Robin nodded in agreement.

"And…you can only touch us when we say." Robin finished, and she smirked when she heard Barney groaning and adjusting his hard cock… she could see from his facial expression alone how much he wanted her.

"Baby, come on, I really want you right now…" Marshall said, reaching out to touch Lily, but she slapped his hand away.

"You don't get to do that now!" She said to him, moving to sit back on Barney and Robin's bed. When she was lying comfortably on the bed, across the width rather than the length so the guys could get a good view of what was going to happen, she leaned up on her elbows and pointed at Robin. "She does."

"Fuck, this is so hot!" Marshall said with excitement, as Robin winked at Barney then climbed onto the bed and instantly attached her lips to Lily's.

"Fuck, yeah baby!" Barney said in appreciation.

The girls didn't waste time being gentle, their kiss was hot and hungry, and the guys could see their tongues dancing, playing.

Lily's hands began to roam the expanse of Robin's body as the brunette lay on top of her, and Robin gyrated her hips, grinding into Lily's crotch.

The guy's eyes were almost bulging out of their heads, and their wives had barely gotten started.

Lily moaned at the feel of Robin grinding on her, and that encouraged the guys to tell them what they wanted them to do.

"Take her bra off, Lily, let me see you suck my girls' tits." Barney told Lily, wanting to see his wife's boobs in her best friend's mouth.

Robin pulled away from the kiss and Lily moved her head to look a Marshall.

"Would you like that too, baby?"

"Fuck baby, do it." He said, loving the idea of his wife and Robin together.

Lily reached behind Robin's back, then slid her bra off, before flipping them over so she could suck Robin's boobs.

She took one of Robin's nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it, and Robin moaned out loud.

"Shit Lily that feels good." She moaned, bucking her hips upwards, looking for more contact.

This was making her hornier than she thought it probably should.

Lily could tell what Robin wanted, so she didn't bother to wait for any orders from the guys, she decided to just do what she wanted.

So she switched her mouth to Robin's other nipple, while sliding her hand down Robin's body and into her thong.

Robin hissed at the feel of Lily's hand on her, and threw her head back.

"Fuck Robin, you're so wet." Lily said, loud enough for the guys to hear, and their cocks became even harder than they even thought possible.

"Yeah…fuck me Lily." Robin breathed, and the guys felt like they were about to pass out from excitement.

Lily didn't need any more convincing.

She pulled Robin's panties off in one fluid motion so the Robin was left in nothing but heels, then her fingers were in her in an instant.

"Oh, fuck Lily!" Robin moaned loudly.

Lily began to fuck her best friend hard and fast, loving the sounds that came from her.

"You like that, baby?" She asked, and Robin nodded, to lost in the feeling of Lily's fingers to give a coherent answer.

Lily turned to Barney and smirked. "Your wife has the sexiest little pussy."

Barney smirked and nodded his head, as though Lily had just given him some sort of ego boosting compliment.

Lily leaned in and began to make out with Robin again.

Barney and Marshall watched as Lily fucked Robin hard, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

Their wives were actually going full lesbian on each other, just for them, and it was the hottest thing they could ever imagine

They had the best wives ever!

Lily fucked Robin until she felt her pussy started to contract, then she pulled her fingers out, Robin whimpering at the loss.

They had already agreed that it would be their men who made them come.

Robin didn't need much time to recover, and she flipped them over and mounted Lily almost instantly, ridding Lily of her bra in the process.

She hovered over Lily, and Lily looked up at her.

Lily had to admit, Robin was pretty damn sexy, and this girl on girl action they were currently engaging in was fucking hot! The wetness that had gathered in her pussy was evidence of that.

Robin turned to the guys.

"So, what shall I do to this one?" She said seductively, running a finger over Lily's crotch.

"Eat her out, Robin…she loves it!" Marshall said enthusiastically, and Robin grinned.

She turned to Barney and mouthed a kiss to him, which he returned, before returning her attention to Lily and ripping her panties off, throwing them to Marshall with a wink.

The guy's cocks were painful now, as they watched Robin spread Lily's legs and bury her face between them.

"Oh my…shit!" Lily moaned as she felt Robin's mouth on her clit.

She tangled one hand in Robin's curls and the other gripped the bed sheet beneath her as Robin's tongue worked her up good.

"Robin, that feels so good." She moaned.

Robin continued to eat Lily until she was writhing beneath her.

That's when Barney stood up and removed his dress pants and boxers.

"What are you doing?" Marshall questioned, knowing Barney was about to stop the action when the rule was no touching until the girls said so, but he was also thankful because he really needed to touch Lily.

"I can't take it anymore!" Barney said, jumping onto the bed, pulling Robin up off of Lily, and forcefully pushing her back against the pillows, instantly burying his head between her legs.

"Baby, I love your pussy!" He said, then his tongue was inside of her.

Marshall followed Barney' actions and pushed Lily onto the bed beside Robin, but knowing that his wife was already close from being eaten by her best friend, he went straight to fucking her, knowing she would last longer that way.

"God Marshall, I love you!" Lily exclaimed, becoming delirious at the feel of her husband inside her.

Barney was licking Robin's clit now, and the brunette was moaning and writhing, pressing his face further into her.

"Oh Barney, oh fuck, I'm gonna come!" She moaned, and Barney jumped up, settling himself between her legs.

"Oh no you don't," And then he was inside of her before she even knew what had hit her.

It was as though Barney and Marshall were thinking in sync.

They both held their wives down by their hips and began to fuck them hard and fast, pounding their pussy like they both loved.

"Oh Marshall, that's it baby, just like that!" Lily moaned. This was the most intense she'd ever felt it, and it felt amazing.

But she had to turn her head and look at Robin in surprise and slight admiration when Robin moaned; "Harder Barney, fuck me harder!"

How could she possibly take it any harder than she was already getting.

That took some skill, Lily mused.

Lily was the first to come.

"Yes Marshall, yes…I'm coming. Yes!" Then her pussy was tightening around his dick.

Next was Robin.

She clutched Barney back, her nails leaving scratch marks where they dug into him, as she came hard, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Ironic that she came silently when she was a screamer throughout.

The guys came at the same time, and the girls knew they would be oddly proud of that.

They spilled into their wives, panting heavily, then collapsing against them.

Robin kissed Barney' neck as he came round from his orgasm, while Lily stroked Marshall's back.

When they had recovered, Lily suggested that she and Marshall move into the spare room and have some alone time, and let Barney and Robin have some alone time too.

Marshall agreed, but before leaving, he addressed both Lily and Robin, saying;

"I think it's safe to say, on behalf of myself, and Barney, that that was the best birthday present ever!"


End file.
